R5 Preferences
by Mindreider
Summary: Just fluffy little preferences. In case you don't what these are they're simply little 'what ifs'. Like what it would be like if you were with one of the R5 boys. The chapter titles will explain what they are about, you'll catch on. Trust me lol. Enjoy!
1. You're first kiss

Hello darlings! How are you all? I hope you're all swell ️

I saw a lot of these and I had never read them before but I finally read one and i thought it was such a cute idea! So I'm gonna give it a try and see how this goes. Hope you guys enjoy!

Riker: You and Riker had been friends since grade school. The two of you were practically inseparable. Over the years, once you got older, Riker became protective of you. He didn't like seeing you with other guys. He tried to keep them away as best he could. There was a point when you had feelings for him, but you never admitted it. You didn't wanna ruin a perfect friendship. You're now living with the R5 family and things are starting to change between you two. There was a night when the two of you were home alone watching a movie. Once the movie ended, he had his arm around you and you had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at you and smiled, kissing your head. He regretted it once you started to stir and open your eyes. You look up and see him smiling down at you and you return the smile. "Sorry I fell asleep on you." You laughed as you stretched and sat up.

"I wasn't complaining." He smirked. You didn't take anything from this. To you it was normal.

"I will say you are pretty comfortable." You joke, making him laugh as he sat up and moved closer to you.

"Oh really?" He smirked. You laughed and looked at him. Something happened in that moment, you just felt the need to...kiss him. Feeling the same sensation, Riker started to lean in. Seeing the surprised look on your face he stops when he's just a lips distance away,"Just tell me to stop and I will." He whispers. That was it. You closed the distance between you two and your lips connected with his. You felt his hands come to your back and pull you even closer. Sparks exploding inside you.

Ross: you were sleeping over the R5 house with your best friend Rydel. You woke up in the middle of the night and saw your friend passed out next to you. You get up to use the bathroom. But it was hard to see, the house was almost completely dark. You walked quietly through the room and out into the hallway. You almost came to the stairs when you bumped into someone. You almost screamed but a hushed voice calmed you.

"Woah it's me!" He said holding your arms to keep you from falling, which you almost did.

"Ross?" You ask in a whisper tone like his.

"I didn't mean to scare you, sorry." He said. As your eyes start adjusting to the dark you start to see that he's shirtless, possibly pant-less. You weren't wearing much clothing either. A pair of underwear and a long t-shirt was all that covered you.

"I-it's fine." You said,"I just had to use the bathroom." You walk away, feelin a bit awkward. You finally reach the bathroom and do you what you had to before washing your hands and opening the door once again. You walked out halfway and you were about to turn the light off when you bumped back into Ross' arms. This time you were closer. You jump,"Dammit Ross." You whisper, breathing heavily as your heart rate slows down.

"Sorry...again." He laughs shyly. You can't help but smile. His hands were on your waist. But he quickly pulls them away, clearing his throat.

"I should get back to bed." You say before giving him one last smile and making your way back upstairs. But before you could he takes your wrist and pulls you back and he gently pins you against the wall. Being the same height, he was eye to eye with you. He smashes his lips onto yours and his hands start to roam your body slowly. You thought about resisting, but you just melted into him. They start out on your waist and then move up to your hair. Your arms wrap around his neck and you're brought closer together. Since the day you met Ross, you had had some thoughts about things like this. But once it really happened, it was nothing like you imagined. His hands move down again and he brings your leg up to his side as you continue to kiss.

Rocky: You were invited over by rocky who was home alone and bored. You had always been close with The lynch family, especially Rocky. You had just come in from outside when someone came out from behind the wall, making you jump with a gasp.

"Shit, Rocky!" You yell, hitting him. But not to hard,"You're a jackass."

"Ooh that's not nice." He pouted. You couldn't hide a laugh even if you tried,"I'm gonna kill you." You earn, pushing him into the living room.

"Oh yeah?" He teased as he held your wrists back and you two began to wrestle. You brought each other down to the floor and he ended up pinning you down, his legs on your side.

"Dominated." He smirked. You smirk and turn him over so you're straddling him, and you hold his wrists down like he did yours.

"Dominated." You mimic his smirk and you both laugh. You looked down at him, both of your eyes locked on each others. Before you could comprehend what was happening, your lips crashed into his. Which he returned.

The end! Hope you guys enjoyed! Which one was your favorite?

QOTD: Who's your favorite R5 boy?

AOTD: The adorable babe himself, Ross❤️

Stay tuned! Leave a request if you have any! Also be sure to vote and leave a comment with your thoughts! I always love seeing what you guys have to say!


	2. What he loves about you

Hello my darlings❤️hope everyone is swell and lovely as always! Enjoy!

Riker: Riker loves your mind. The way you view things. The way you see the beauty and magic in things and you always manage to find the positive outlook on things.

Ross: Ross loves your smile. He loves seeing you smile, and even more, he loves making you smile.

Rocky: Rocky loves your laugh. He loves how you laugh to the point of crying sometimes. When your sad he gets no greater joy then when he makes you laugh to make you happy.

Ratliff: Ellington loves your sense of humor. You always manage to make him laugh and he loves how happy it makes you.

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to leave a comment!


	3. Your birthday surprise while hes on tour

Hello everyone! Hope you're all doing swell and dandy! Hope your day is filled with magic! Enjoy!

Riker: your boyfriend Riker was away on tour, and was devastated that he couldn't be their for your birthday. He sent you a text that morning saying 'happy birthday cutie' you smiled, having woken up to this. That same night before you went to bed you got another text from him.'Check your night table drawer. ;)' you open the drawer to find one single (You're/favorite/flower) and a card. You smile and take the flower into you hand as well as the card. You open it and find a letter.

My dearest (your/name)

I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you on your special day. I wanted more then anything to be able to hug you when you first woke up this morning, to kiss you all day and night. But soon enough I'll be back, and I can tell you this in person. I love you more then anything (your/name). You're perfect in every way imaginable and I don't know where I'd be without you in my life. I hope you had an incredible day today and I promise when I get back to you I'm gonna give you the best birthday ever. I love you. Happy birthday angel.

Love, Riker.

After reading the card you couldn't stop grinning, you pick up your phone and text him back.

Ross: you were up in your room cleaning when you heard your phone go off. You checked it to see it was from your boyfriend Ross who was away for a tour. You smile and open the text.

Ross: how's my birthday girl?

You: good, hbu?

Ross: better now. I missed you. So much.

You: missed? You're not back yet though.

"Wanna bet?" You hear a whisper in your ear from behind. You spin around and a smile takes over your face,"Oh my god Ross!" You wrap his arms around his neck and his come around your waist, holding you tightly.

"I love you so much." You say through a grin.

"I love you more." He smiles into your neck.

Rocky: You were putting clothes away in your closet. You had just gotten dressed and had on a pair of skinny jeans and tall knee high boots, and a sweatshirt that your boyfriend Rocky had left behind before going on tour. You found one of his beanies while you were putting your pajamas in one of your drawers and you smiled. You put it on and continued what you were doing.

"Well don't you look adorable." You heard from behind you. His familiar voice made your heart beat faster, butterflies fluttered inside you as you grinned and turned to see Rocky standing in the doorway with a small smirk. You run into his arms and wrap yours around his neck. His come around your waist and lift you up.

"If never miss your birthday baby girl." He said into your shoulder, making you smile.

Hope you enjoyed! Leave requests! Don't forget to comment! Love you darlings❤️


	4. How he hugs you

Heyy babies! Hope you're all swell! Have a magical day!

Riker is gentle. He likes to take you and hold you close but softly. His arms will come around your shoulders and his hands with occasionally come to your hair and he'll pet it down soothingly. His head will usually rest gently against yours, his cheek on your hair.

Ross likes to pull you in and hold you tightly. Hell run his fingers down your arm and to your hand where he'll pull you over into him, or spin you into him. His arms come around your waist and his head will settle on your shoulder in in the crook of your neck.

Rocky likes to keep you to himself. He wants to keep you protective and his arms will come around your waist and he'll place a kiss to your head before lifting you off the ground. Your arms come around his neck.

Ratliff likes to make you smile when he hugs you. He likes to tickle your side before coming around from behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

Ugghhhh these are so fun and cute to write! I have a feels ache?hope you guys are enjoying!

Q: Who do you think would be the most romantic in R5?

A: Riker, Rocky, or Ross?￢ﾝﾤ️

Lots of love my friends?ￂﾠ


	5. What he does when you're sick

Hope nobody is actually sick when you're reading this! If you are, feel better love! Enjoy!

Riker: He's protective and worrisome. He does what he can to make sure you feel as best as you can. He'll sit with you and won't leave your side even when you fall asleep.

Ross: He is extremely caring when your sick. Not that he isn't when your healthy, but he gets extra caring when your sick. He is constantly checking if you have a temperature. He tells you to rest and he does things for you to make you feel better. He'll make you tea, soup, and he'll sit with you and even sing to you to get you to fall asleep.

Rocky: Rocky wants to see you laugh. He tell you jokes, tickle you if you're not to sick, and just do anything to make you laugh. To him, it's the most beautiful sound in the world. Seeing you happy and laughing is what he loves the most.

Ratliff: He doesn't leave your side. He covers you with a blanket and kisses your head, asking if you need anything. If you say no he sits with you and plays with your hair. While he does he tried to make you laugh or smile at anything.

Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned till next time! Love you all!


	6. Explaining his love for you in a letter

I just came up with this idea and I thought it would be really cute! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Riker:

(Y/N), I want you to know exactly how much you mean to me. How much I love you. Cause angel you've been the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've been an incredible addition to my life. Just the sight of you makes me smile. Your laugh makes me laugh. Not because it's funny, but because it's the most beautiful sound in the world. Music to my ears. Everyday. You're beautiful. I mean you're so perfectly beautiful and it goes straight to your amazing heart. Someone once told me that I was the luckiest guy in the world because of the band. Because I get to go around the world doing what I love and have fun with my family. And that's true, I am lucky for that. But the thing that makes me the luckiest guy in the world is you. I get to wake up next to you and see your beautiful face and make you smile when I tell you I love you. Because I do, (y/n) I love you more then anything on this earth and that my love will never change.  
Love always, Riker.

Ross:  
I love you so much (y/n). I'm just gonna start right there. I love every little thing about you. Your eyes, your laugh, your smile, the thoughts that go through that pretty little head of yours. Waking up next to you is waking up in paradise. Baby I know you don't believe it, but you're beautiful. I kills me that you can't see the beautiful girl that I see everyday. Whether you're all dressed up, dressed casually, or even just in pajamas with no make up, you're always the most beautiful girl in the world to me. Especially when you wear my clothes;). You make me the happiest guy in the world and I'm gonna spend everyday making sure you're the happiest girl in the world.  
I love you baby, Ross.

Rocky:  
You're adorable you know that? I really mean it. Everything you do, it's just the cutest and most beautiful thing to me. I love everything you do! Especially when you where my beanies, which I know you steal you little thief. I never told you this, but when I go away for a concert, or a tour, or if you go away, I have one of your sweaters that I bring with me. Yeah, the one you've been looking for for the last 6 months...I have it. I smell it and It's like having you there with me. Which is where I always want you. Right in my arms forever. So I can make you smile. Make you laugh. Ugh I love making you laugh so much. It's the cutest sound in the world. Seeing you laugh so much you cry is the best thing. I just want you to always remember, no matter what, I'm always gonna love you. You'll always be with me.  
I love you baby girl. love forever, Rock

Ratliff:  
I. Love. You. A lot. Like a lot a lot. I have a picture of you on my phone that o just like to look at when I'm sad and I can't see you in person. And I have a video of you laughing to. I made you laugh on purpose so I'd have it everywhere I go. It's the most amazing sound (y/n). I hate when I'm not with you. All I do is miss you and wanna be with you. I'm not gonna make this long, cause this is simple. You're beautiful, you're perfect, and you make me happier then I thought I could ever be. You're someone very special to me and I love you so much (y/n)  
Lots of love, Ellington.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! This was tons of fun and uber cute! Love you guys!

Leave a comment/Request!


	7. His nickname for you

Heyy㈳8uh...enjoy lol㈳4❤️

Riker: Angel

Ross: Baby or beautiful

Rocky: Baby girl

Ratliff: Princess/Cutie

Hehe ️

Leave a request and a comment!


	8. How he comforts you

Riker listens. If you have to talk he hangs on every word and does what he can to make you see the positive side of things.

Ross makes you feel comforted. He listens if you wanna talk, and if you don't then he'll sit with you for as long as you need just holding you. His arms will be around you waist and shoulder keeping you close. Occasionally kissing your head.

Rocky is a protector. He makes you feel safe. If your worried he'll calm you down, make you smile if he can. If you feel uncomfortable he'll wrap his arm around you and give you a squeeze. Or if your sad, he'll dry your tears and whisper comforting words into your ear.

Ratliff hates seeing you anything but happy. He'll make you laugh, or smile. He'll kiss your head and tell you that "everything will be okay, Princess."

Hope you enjoyed my loves! Leave a request and/or a comment!

Q: What makes you smile when you're sad?

A: I love to just put in my headphones, maybe write. But just listening to my music makes me happy!

Till next time my friends.


	9. Waking up together

Hope you enjoy!

Riker: You and and your boyfriend usually woke up around the same time. When you did he will pull you into him or you'll go into him yourself and he'll hold you taking up only his side of the bed.

Ross: A majority of the time, you'd wake up before Ross. You'd turn over and see his cute little face, fast asleep. Or at least what you thought. He was a rather light sleeper. So if, and when, you'd remove the covers carefully to get up you'd hear him stir from behind you and his arm would quickly pull you back, making you laugh. "Don't leave." He mumbled as you settled into his hold. You turn over to face him and he kisses your head, then places one to your nose, and finally your lips. "We can't lay here forever." You'd whisper with a smile. "Wouldn't that be amazing." He'd say before both of you drifting back to sleep.

Rocky: You always woke up before Rocky. But you were almost never able to get up. His arm would be wrapped around you, keeping you right up against his warm body. So you'd snuggle into him.

Ratliff: Ratliff was always up before you, but he never liked to wake you up. He loved to watch you sleep because you looked so cute. If he had to wake you up he'd kiss you gently while squeezing your hand and giving you a little shake while saying,"Rise and shine princess."

These are so much fun! I'm so glad I started these! Don't forget to comment/request! I love seeing what you guys have to say!

Q: Which was your favorite?

A: I loved Ross' and Rocky's

Love you sweeties! Till next time!


	10. Cooking or Baking Together

Eyy! Hope youre all doing swell! Hope your day's are magical! Enjoy!

Riker: You were in the kitchen cooking when a pair of arms came around your waist making you smile. You didn't have to turn to see it was your boyfriend. "Can I help?" He asked softly. "Sure." You smile and hand him a spoon to mix the pasta you had in the pot on the stove. "This is fun." He smiled. You laugh,"Sweetie your just mixing." "Mixing like boss." You hear him mumble.

Ross: "Am I doing it right?" You heard him ask from behind you. You turn around to see your boyfriend poking at the batter he was mixing. You laugh and move behind him, putting you hand over his,"Babe you mix not poke." You start moving his hand around, mixing the batter.

"I like this way better." He smirked, turning to face you as he winked. You roll your eyes.

Rocky: "Ooh can I try!" You hear from beside you. You laugh, turning to see your boyfriend looking like a little child in a candy store. A beautiful smile lighting up his face. You hand him the spoon you had mixing the cookie dough with. Once he finished he stopped mixing and brought the spoon up,"Open up." He said putting the spoon in front of your mouth. You open and take a small chick of dough into your mouth, smiling. "I'm a pro." He smiled confidently, making you laugh.

Ratliff: "this is eeeaaasssyyy." Ellington smiled as he put the cupcakes onto a plate. "Looks like we're done." You smile. "Not quiet." He smirks at you. He takes a glob of icing with his finger and gently dabs it onto your nose. He grins,"Perfect!"

Hope you enjoyed! Till next time my loves!


	11. He does your makeup

**Riker:** You were in the bathroom doing your makeup when your boyfriend walked in and started looking into your bag. "Wow there's a lot of stuff in here." He said inspecting a bottle of mascara. "Can I try putting it on you?" He asks. "I don't know, Riker.." You said hesitantly. "Come on just one thing." He begged. You caved and handed him the brush for your eyeshadow. "Be carful." You said cautiously. Knowing you really didn't have to. You close your eye and he starts applying the eyeshadow. "Okay I'm done! He said triumphantly. You open your eyes and look in the mirror, stunned. "Honey...the eyeshadow goes on my eyes...not my eyebrows.."

 **Ross:** You and Ross sat on your bed across from one another. He was looking through your makeup bag. He took out a small bottle of concealer and inspected it. "What's this?" He asked. "Concealer." You said. "What does it do?" He opens it and looks at it more.  
"Covers imperfections." You laugh.  
"Oh then you don't need this." He said causally, putting it back in its place. You smile as he continues to look through your makeup.

 **Rocky:** "I don't get why you wear all this." He said as he carefully put mascara on you. He was surprisingly doing an okay job. "I need it." you say quietly. He sighs,"No you don't. You're always beautiful." "No i'm not." you say. "I hate that you cant see it!" He said putting the mascara down,"(y/n) youre the most beautiful girl in the world. No matter what anyone says, and despite what you think you will always be beautiful in my eyes." He leans over the bag of makeup and kisses you."Dont you ever forget that." He said as he broke away, making you smile."Now," he started, pushing the makeup toward you,"Make me sexy. Well, sexier. If thats even possible." He smirked and you laughed.

 **Ratliff** : "I'm a pro." he said confidently as he applied eye shadow over your eyes. "Babe are you sure you know what you're doing?" you asked, already knowing he didn't. "Trust me, (y/n). I got this." you sigh and let him finish up. "Finished!" he said happily. You watched the mixed expressions phase over him and you get up to look in the mirror when he pulls you back,"No no i dont think you should look." you groan and go to the mirror anyway, horrified when you see the not so good job he did.


	12. First time you dance

Hello everyone! Hope you're all doing swell as always! Enjoy!

Riker: You were sitting at your desk studying for a huge test you had the next day when a hand came on your shoulder. You turned to see your boyfriend behind you.

"Whatcha doin'?" He smiled.

"Studying." You answer, to involved in your book to look up.

"Well I think you need a break." He smirked, taking your hand. But you resist,"Riker this is a big test. I can't." You say and attempt to go back to your book. He sighs,"Come on, (y/n). 5 minutes." He says. You obey and he pulls you up, spinning you into him. You can't help but smile,"What are you doing?" You question as he starts swaying. "Dancing." He smiles. Without explaining he spins you out and quickly reels you back in, making you laugh.

Ross: "Ross come on its 1:30 in the morning." You complain as he drags you out into his backyard. "Trust me this'll be worth it!" He says in his child like tone. Which he really only used when he wanted something. He points up into the darkness at the millions of stars above them. You look up and can't hide a smile. It was beautiful.

"About 15 minutes ago I woke up, realizing something." He said with a small smile.

"What?" You asked, humoring him. He takes your hand and pulls you closer to him,"I've never had the honor of dancing with you."

Rocky: "Rocky come on where are we going?" You asked as he dragged you out from the school library and into the big courtyard outside.

"I wanna dance." He smiled taking your hand.

"Right now?" You chuckle,"In the middle of the courtyard."

He shook his head and just started o dance slowly with you in his grasp,"I don't care where we are. I just wanna dance with you."

Ratliff: "Dance with me?" Ellington asked with a smile. You'd been watching a movie with him and a dancing scene came up. You couldn't help but smile as you took his hand and he started to sway you both back and forth. Occasionally spinning you, making you laugh.

Well my loves I hope you enjoyed!


	13. When he's protectivejealous

Riker: Riker is extremely protective of you. He didn't like over crowding you, or making you feel like you didn't have your space, but if he saw another guy looking at you he'll instantly wrap his arm around you and let them know that you're his.

Ross: He didn't like to show that he was jealous. He overall stayed quiet and didn't say anything. But sometimes when you would talk to Rydel about the hot celebrity crushes you two had, he'd make a timid comment like,"He's not that hot."

Rocky: You could always tell when Rocky was being jealous or over protective. Cause they would always happen at once. When he heard you were gonna be with another guy, or if you talked about a celebrity he would say something along the lines of,"Please, I'm way sexier than that guy." And if you called him out on being jealous he'd laugh,"I am NOT jealous. I have nothing to be jealous of." And he'd wrap his arm around you. Making sure you stayed with him.

Ratliff: Ellington made a lot of jokes about it when he was jealous. He would let you know I'm a way that he was in fact jealous, but he wouldn't be to obvious about it. If he was being protective, he would wrap his arm around you and keep you close. Telling you he loved you. Making sure you didn't forget it.

Love you my sweets!


	14. When you're scared

**Riker:** You were over at your boyfriends house watching a movie when you heard thunder rolling in. Loving storms, you smiled and got up to the window. You looked outside to see lightning start to crackle, illuminating the dark sky. When another bolt of lightning hit, everything out up outside while everything inside shut off. Not being a huge fan of the dark you gasp. "Riker..." You say quietly, turning around to come face to face with a figure who's face you couldn't see. You jump but familiar arms wrap around you, shushing you,"It's okay I'm here." You hear Riker whisper soothingly. You instantly start to relax as he holds you from behind while the two of you watch the storm.

 **Ross:** It was a little after midnight, and after not being able to sleep, Ross gave the suggestion of going for a walk. Sounding good to you, you changed from your pajamas and into a pair of skinny jeans, boots, and one of his hoodies. The two of you walked down the street. It was a lot darker then you thought. You couldn't see much. You hear something behind you and you jump with a small gasp. You hear Ross laugh from beside you and you give him a light punch in the arm,"Shut up that's not funny." You say annoyed. He takes you hand and gives it a comforting squeeze,"Come on its fine. I'm right here." He said as you continue to walk. "Maybe we should just go back." As you say this you hear another loud noise and you jump even more then before. You move closer to Ross and your other hand grabs his muscular arm. He takes your hand and pulls you over to him until you are a lips distance away from him,"(Y/N) listen, I am right here. As long as I'm here nothing will ever hurt you. You have nothing to worry about." He assured you in a whisper before kissing you.

 **Rocky:** Like Rocky, you're a big fan of horror movies. But this one he picked out was a little more then you had anticipated. You sat beside him, watching the movie. Trying to let him see that you were scared by what was happening. But you couldn't help but jump a little as something popped out. You heard him laugh from beside you and you turn to him,"You're scared aren't you?" He teased, poking your side. You wiggle away a little,"I'm not scared." You say. "Yes you are. Is my girl scared?" He teased again. You groan and continue watching the movie. Another scary scene was coming up and the tension was building. Before something could even pop out on TV you jump when something grabs you. "Ugh Rocky!" You hit him, making him laugh even more. "I hate you." "I have proof that's a false statement." He laughs. You look back at the TV to see a ghostly figure staring back at you and you immediately bury your head in his shoulder. He pulls you legs into his lap and holds you close to him,"Don't worry I got you baby girl." He smirks and kisses your head.

* * *

 **I know I don't have one for Ratliff but I just couldn't think of one! I'm guilty I'm sorry lol. But I hope you enjoyed what was here! Don't forget to comment/request. Love you sweeties!**


	15. You're pregnant

**Riker:** You sat on the floor in the hallway outside of the bathroom.

"Hey." You heard your husband walking towards you and he sat down beside you. "What's wrong?" He asked. You take a deep breath and look over at him,"I'm taking it." You say, knowing you didn't need to go into detail. "How much longer?" Just as he asked the timer on your phone. He stands and helps you up,"What's if it's not positive?" You asked worried. He gives you a reassuring smile,"Then we try again. This is gonna happen for us. I know it." He kisses your temple and you go into the bathroom. 5 seconds pass and you walk back out with the small smile and your eyes glossed with unshed tears. "I'm pregnant!" You grin as he hugs you tightly.

 **Ross:** You had been looking for him when you finally found him sitting at the piano in the music room of the house, testing out a new song. You take a deep breath before walking into the room. "Hey." You say gently as you sit beside him at the piano. He looks over and smiles,"Hey." "Whatcha doin'?" You ask looking down at the keys. He shrugs,"Playing around." He turns back to you,"What's up?" You look down at the small white stick in your lap, his eyes follow yours and they go wide at the what he see's. "Is that a..?" "Yeah." You cut him off, knowing what he was gonna say. But not knowing how he was gonna react to what you were gonna say next. "A-are you?" He asked. You nod with a small smile,"I'm pregnant." You watch his face light up,"I'm gonna be a dad? He stands ecstatically. You smile and stand to face him,"I didn't think you'd be this happy." You confess. He laughs,"I'm way past happy!" He says taking you into his arms and spinning you around.

 **Rocky:** "Hey Baby Girl I'm home!" You hear him call. You start walking to meet him when you bump into him half way. He kisses you as he always does."We gotta talk." You say instantly. "Am I in trouble?" He asks immediately. "Well...you did do something." You admit. "Should I start apologizing? Look whatever I did I didn't me-" "Rocky I'm pregnant." You blurt out. He stops, stunned. "Yo-your p-pregnant?" He sputters out. "Yes." You confirm. He smiles proudly,"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He says raising his fists in the air and looking up at the ceiling. You laugh and he bends down to your stomach and places his hand over it,"Wow I made this." He said softly, making you laugh.

 **Ratliff:** "I made a baby?" He asked, still surprised at the news. You laugh,"Uh..we made a baby." You correct. He grins and grabs you, hugging you. "We made a baby!" He says happily. He bends down and puts his ear to your stomach,"Hi baby!" He whisper shouts,"I'm your daddy!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Q:Who do you think would make the best father?**

 **A: I think they'd all make amazing fathers. But if I had to chose one I'd have to say Riker. He's so loving and caring and he's just be an amazing role model.**

 **Till next time!**


	16. You're not pregnant

**Riker:** You and Riker had been trying and trying for so long to have a child. This was the 5 time you were taking a pregnancy test. Riker was impatiently sitting on the bed in your bedroom while you were in the bathroom taking the test. You walk out after finally getting the results and he instantly shot up,"So?" He asked,"Are you?" You walk toward him slowly, shaking your head. He's instantly at your side, pulling you into a hug. "It's okay." He whispered reassuringly, kissing your head,"We're gonna keep trying."

 **Ross:** "Hey beautiful." Ross greeted after coming home from working. You were sitting on the bed when he came over and kissed you. You give him a small smile but don't say anything. Letting him know that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting down across from you. You sigh,"I'm uh...taking a pregnancy test..." You answer. "You think you're pregnant?" He asked surprised. You shrug,"I don't know. But what if I am?" He thought for a minute of the possibility. You'd both thought about your future. Having a family. It's something you both wanted at some point in time. But you never thought it would happen so fast. You didn't think you'd be ready. "Then that's great." He finally said smiling. "Would it?" You question,"I mean what if we're not ready, Ross? I-I don't know how to be a mother what if I'm terrible at it?" You ramble. "Hey hey you will not be terrible. You're gonna be an amazing mom. You'll be great, I know it." He smiles,"I can already see a little Ross jr running around. Rockin out on his guitar in his room, fighting off all the ladies." You laugh,"Or a beautiful baby girl just like her mother." He says tucking your hair behind your ear. You smile at the thought. He was right, you knew this. Maybe you were ready. Suddenly the thought of having kids right now was something you really wanted. You lean forward and kiss him,"I love you." He grins,"I love you too." As he does the timer on your phone goes off. You take a deep breath and he gives your hand a squeeze,"It's gonna be okay." He says before you get up and check the test. You turn back out to find Ross standing in the bathroom doorway. "Well?" He asked with a confident smile. You swallow the lump growing in your throat,"I'm not pregnant.." You say disappointed. "Oh.." He says in the same time as you. You sniffle back tears and sigh. He takes your hand and pulls you into him, burying his head in your shoulder.

 **Rocky:** "Wow..." He says quietly. The two of you sat on the couch hand and hand. "I really thought I was.." You say sniffling back tears, which failed. He took notice to the tear the escaped from your eye and gently brushed it away, kissing your cheek and pulling you into him.

 **Ratliff:** The two of you sat on the floor of the hallway. The negative pregnancy test beside you. Ellington had his arm wrapped around you, your head on his shoulder. "This is gonna happen." He says gently,"We'll keep trying."

* * *

 **Not the happiest chapter but hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Don't go

**Riker:** You two were having another movie night. You had just watched your 6th movie when you took notice to the late hour. You sighed before starting to stand,"I should go. It's late." He pulls you back down onto the couch and holds you close to him,"Five more minutes. Don't go yet." He pleads. You cave, relaxing in his hold.

 **Ross:** He kissed you fiercely against the wall of your hallway. You turned so he was the pinned against the wall and you grinded your hips into his, causing him to moan against your lips. This was your last night before moving three states away from your boyfriend. He pushed you back and followed so you were pinned against the opposite wall, "Don't go." He growled before kissing you again. His hands came up to your hair and his fingers meshed into it, curling around your head. He broke away, both of you trying to catch your breath. His forehead came against yours,"Don't leave me. Please." He whispered. You felt your heart shatter at his sadden tone, you could feel the unshed tears glossing your eyes. "Ross..." "No (y/n). You can't just leave me. Leave us. Stay with me. Well run away, we'll never leave the house I don't care. But I need you..." He pled. You blinked when one of your tears escaped and spilled down your face. He gently wiped it away,"I don't wanna leave...but I have to." You explain sadly. He sighs sadly, hurt filling his gorgeous brown eyes. "Your probably gonna find some new guy while your there..." He confessed his biggest worry. You offer a smile, looking into his eyes. You lift your hand and move his long blonde strands out of his beautiful face,"There's only one guy for me. And he's right here." You say kissing him.

 **Ratliff:** "Come on stay! Don't go!" He begged like a little child, pulling your hand back into the house. You laughed,"I have to." "Five more minutes." He said. "You said that an hour ago." You pointed out. He wrapped his arms around you and stood firmly in place,"You're not going anywhere." He said, making you laugh. You knew you'd never make it to work.

 **Rocky:** Like normal, you were first to wake up. You turned over to see Rocky still asleep beside you. His long hair messed. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. You smiled and kissed his head before turning back and starting to carefully get out of bed. His arm comes around you and he pulls you back,"Stay." He mumbles, keeping you pressed against his body. You couldn't help but smile, finding his hand and interlocking fingers with his.


	18. You need him

**Good morning everyone!**

* * *

 **Riker** : You lay down in bed on your side, clutching a clump of your comforter. The first few days, tears streamed down your face non stop. It was a heavily, never ending waterfall of pain. But you seem to have cried them all out, and now you were left staring into a world of nothing. You kept repeating the same thing in your head. 'two years...two years and it was all a lie..'

You trusted him. You gave him everything. Including one thing you could never get back...

You thought he was it. He was the one. He made you feel as though you were the one. When the whole time he was saying the same thing to another girl...

Your heart shattered into a million pieces when you heard the news, and you couldn't pick up the broken remains.

"Hey there." You heard a familiar voice from your door, and your eyes move up to meet your best friend.

"What do you want Riker?" You ask flatly and lowly. He sighed as he entered your room,"I wanna help. I hate seeing you like this. You haven't left your room for 5 days (y/n)." He explained,"I care about you. And I'm worried..." As much as you didn't wanna see anyone, seeing Riker was making you feel slightly better. He always knew how to make you smile, or laugh, anything you needed because he knew you like the back of his hand. "Come on." He pleaded quietly,"What can I do. Anything. You name it and I'll do it." Well...there was one thing. You sat up, for the first time in what felt like months. "Promise me something." You say firmly. He nods,"Anything." "Don't leave me." You start, swallowing the lump that was already forming in your throat,"Don't leave me because I need you and I've already lost enough people and Riker if I lost you I d-" he cut you off, pulling you into a hug as you broke down,"Hey shh. It's okay. It's okay I promise you I'm not going anywhere ever." He smoothed down your hair soothingly, trying his very best to make you calm down.

 **Rocky** : His hand came up and felt your head,"You're kinda warm. And here I thought you couldn't get any hotter." He smirked. You smiled lightly, exhaling a laugh sharply from your nose. "How do you feel?" He asks. You gave a shrug. It felt like everything. But you knew the source was your head. There was a constant pounding that was making you nauseous. "Anything you need? Anything I can do?" He asked. You thought for a minute. You weren't thirsty, you couldn't even think about food...but there was one thing that always managed to make you feel a little better. "I do need one thing." You say. "Name it." He replies instantly. "A hug." He starts moving closer to pull you into him when you push him away, shaking your head,"No. One of your hugs." You correct yourself. There was a certain hug, Rocky's hug that he only used with you, and that you only received from him. Not that you wanted one from anyone besides him. He smiles and takes your hands, pulling you up. Your arms come around his neck as his snake firmly around you waist and he lifts your feet from the ground as he always did.

 **Ross** : The two of you were having to dinner with the rest of the R5 band. Something that had become what was a monthly tradition. While you and Ross lived in a house by yourselves, you and him would meet in the R5 house for the meal. Ross was sitting at the end of the table with your chair practically on top of his, his arm wrapped around you. Riker was beside you on the other end of the table while Rocky, Rydel, and Ratliff sat on the opposite side of the table. Your girly conversation with Rydel had slowly died down and she started up another with her boyfriend beside her. Rocky and Ross were talking about something. You hadn't really been paying attention. However you were focused on Ross. You were just having one of those days when you just wanted, no you NEEDED him. Thoughts, which were more like dirty scenarios, started running through your brain. Luckily, Riker placed a hand on your shoulder to get your attention and started asking you how you've been. The two of you had always been close. Riker was always like an older brother to you. They were all like siblings to you, you treated each other as such, but Riker and you had been especially close. As you conversed with him your hand unconsciously came to Ross' leg, something you often did. Which is why Ross wasn't phased by this. Ross was filling engaged in what he and his brother were discussing, but suddenly his focus started to waver. Your hand slowly rubbed up and down, getting a little higher up his thigh each time. Your fingers finally reached his groin, making him swallow hard. He slowly began to crave you, not wanting you to stop. Ever. "Having fun?" You heard a whisper in your ear. You turned confused, until you realized where your hand had gone. You give a small smile and your hand moves back down to his mid thigh. A thought enters your mind and you try to hide a smirk. Your hand slowly moves back up to his groin and your fingers dance gracefully over his crouch. You turned your hand against his pants, pushing your hand into him. He moistened his lips quickly and nervously, rubbing the back of his neck,"Now your just teasing." His voice is a low, sexy growl in your ear as you continue to massage him gently. You gave an innocent shrug, not stopping. His hunger for you grew, you could feel him becoming stiff beside you. His blood started racing through him full speed. Every bone, especially one in particular bone, aching to have you. You gave him a squeeze more intense then before and you felt him grab your hand,"I gotta talk to you for a second." He said loud enough for everyone to hear, trying to stay casual as he excused the two of you and guided you out of the room. Once you were out of sight from the rest he started walking faster, pulling you along as he brought you to his old room and opened the door, pushing you in and shutting the door immediately. He spun you around and pinned you against the wall with his body,"I don't think you understand what you're doing to me." He growled in the same sexy tone as before. "I'm not doing anything." You say quietly with a smirk, giving him another squeeze. He breaths out a low moan from deep in his throat and you go up the wall crazy for him. "T-that! You're doing that!" He was breathing heavily. Trying to control himself. "And what exactly is 'That'?" You push him and switch your bodies around so you're pinning him to the wall. You saw a small smirk on his lips. He loved when you were like this and you knew that. You felt his arm come around your waist and keep you pressed against him while his other hand came to the back of your head. He leaned forward and brought your head slightly towards his,"I want you now." He whispered it but it was yet again another growl before he kissed just behind your ear. "What are you gonna do about it?" You tease, putting your legs around one of his, straddling it as you brought the leg you had between his up slowly till it pressed against his crouch. You could feel him stiffen against your thigh, his jaw clenching as you bit your lip. giving him the hardest squeeze you could. A low gasp escaped past his lips along with another dark moan as his hips grind into you hard, "You just watch." He growled before grabbing you and pinning you down on his old bed. He hovered over you and his hands roamed your body as his lips attacked yours. One of his hands moved down to between your legs where it came up under your skirt and he started massaging you as you did him. You moan and turn your bodies over so you were straddling him. You grind your hips down on him and give them a twirl, knowing that it drove him absolutely nuts. "Oh god." He breathed. You continue to grind down onto his large bulge, making him moan uncontrollably. He turns you both back over so he was once again on top of you, his hand returning to your area. His lips attacked your neck. Your fingers meshing into his long blond locks.

 **Ratliff** : "Ooh look at it its huge!" You heard him marvel from the corner of the room. After seeing a huge spider in your room, you freaked and called your boyfriend into the room. "Ugh just kill it!" You beg. You watched him stand and smash his foot against the enormous bug. He turned over and looked over at you with a smile,"Did you get it?" You ask cautiously looking around to see if he had in fact killed it. He laughed and gave a nod,"The dragon has been slayed."

* * *

 **The end! Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. First time he leaves on tour

**Ross:** You stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching him pack his things. You hadn't said anything, but you didn't want him to go. He'd been away from you for an concert since you'd been with him, but for no longer than a weekend. This was the very first time he was going on tour since your 7 month relationship had began with Ross. 5 months he was gonna be gone. The thought of not being able to see him everyday was killing you. But you knew you couldn't control it, and neither could he really. This was his life. "Got everything?" You finally ask walking further into the room. He nodded as he looked through his things,"I think so." He said looking up at you. You get to the bed where his things were being packed when you noticed what exactly he had packed. You lift up one item in particular that got your attention,"Ross...this is mine." You smirk holding up your baby blue sweater that you usually wore around on the lazy days you'd spend with him. He gave a little shrug, biting his lip shyly. He was hoping you wouldn't see it. He hadn't been away from you for longer then two days since he first laid eyes on you. He love going on tour, it was a great experience. And going with the band was always a blast. But being away from you was tearing him apart inside. "I wish I didn't have to leave you." He said turning to you. His gorgeous features filled with sadness, making your heart break. "Well...you'll have the next best thing to me with you." You say gesturing to the sweater. "It's not the same I want you." He pouted like a little boy as he grabbed your hand and pulled you into him, kissing you softly. His hands cupping both sides of your face. Your arms unconsciously come around his waist as you take in every bit of his kiss.

 **Rocky:** It was his last day before leaving and the two of you wanted to spend every minute of it together. You'd been in bed with him all morning, neither of you wanted to get up. Getting up meant the day was moving along. Which meant hours were passing by. And the day would eventually end. Resulting in him leaving when the next day started, numbering your minutes with him. He was on his back while you lay beside him curled into his side. His arm wrapped around your shoulder. Your hand on his chest. "I'll be right back." You finally say quietly. While you didn't wanna get up, you had been in bed all morning. So you wanted to at least use the bathroom quickly. "No." He said quickly. His strong arm wrapping around you from behind as you started getting up. "Don't leave." He repeated the words you'd been saying to yourself about him, and getting up became the last thing you wanted to do. Even if you had to. You smile, turning back in the bed and you both lay face to face. His arm still around you in the protective way it so often was as you move into him, snuggling into his chest.

 **Ratliff:** "Maybe I can sneak you." His eyes were wide as he threw the idea out into the open, making you laugh. "You can't." He shrugged,"It's an option."

He was about to leave to go on tour, and you knew he was trying to make you laugh so you wouldn't be sad. But it didn't help. You were still fighting back tears inside. "Don't forget me?" You say in a half joking, knowing he wouldn't. His arms came around your waist as yours went around his neck,"Never. Miss me?" You smile,"Always." And with that he leaned in and kissed you.

 **Riker:** "I'm gonna miss you so much." He said sadly, pulling you into a hug. You didn't think it was possible, because you already missed him, but Riker seemed to be more devastated about leaving then you were. "I'm gonna miss you too." You say into his chest. He kissed your hair like usual when he hugged you. Giving you a comforting feeling. "Don't replace me while your gone." You only half joke. He pulls away and brushes away a few stray strands of your hair,"How could I possibly forget you?" He smiles. You give a shrug,"Well, you're gonna meet a ton of beautiful girls." He gives you a quick kiss before looking into your eyes and smiling again,"(y/n), every place we play could be filled with beautiful girls, but I will always have the most beautiful girl in the entire world right here." He said kissing your head,"You're the only one for me."


	20. Your first time

**Riker:** "Hey babe!" You heard your boyfriend call. You turn and smile, happy to see him like always as he entered your bedroom,"Hey." He started walking towards you and his smile got bigger,"Hey you have no makeup on." He pointed out, always wanting to know what you looked like under it. You panicked, forgetting you'd taken it off. You immediately cover your face with you hands and turn around,"Oh god I forgot." You laugh nervously. "You look cute!" He grinned. You shook your head,"No I'm don't I'm hideous!" You say through your hands. You feel his hands come to your arms and turn you around,"No you're not, come here." Your hands still covered your face, your back to the wall. He took your hands gently and moved them down to reveal to you how close he was. His body moved closer to yours. You look down, embarrassed as your face became more visible to him. But his pointer finger lifts your chin up, your eyes meeting his gaze. He placed a kiss you your lips, and trailed them down to your jawline till he got to your ear. "You're beautiful." He whispered. His breath slithering down your neck giving you goosebumps. His eyes met yours again and he cupped your face,"You always have and always will be the most beautiful girl in my eyes." You felt your heart skip a beat as his lips came to yours. He was gentle, as he always was with you, but passionate. His arms came around you and pulled you as close as possible, as yours did with him. You sunk into his kiss, never wanting to leave his touch. He moved back slightly and tucked your hair behind your ear,"I wanna show you how beautiful you are to me." His voice was a gentle whisper against you. You gave him a knowing smile, letting him be aware that you were ready. Once you did he took your hand, his eyes staying firmly on you as were guided to the bedroom.

 **Ross:** A simple dinner date with your boyfriend had taken a turn tonight. You entered his bedroom and for some reason your lips just had to be together. Your arms were wrapped around each other as he placed you on the bed gently hovering over you. Your fingers tangled into his soft locks as his hands slowly explored your body. You already had a feeling as to where this may lead. But you didn't wanna stop. His hand started to fiddle with the hem of your dress, you knew he wanted to take it off. But he didn't wanna push you either. So you do it for him, slickly slipping off the dress. Leaving you in a bra and panties. Next it was his turn. As his lips meshed with yours you start unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it off his muscular arms. He tossed the shirt aside and his hands went right back to you. Your hands move to his chest and you take in his body with every touch, wanting more. In an instant his pants were also on the ground. Leaving the two of you looking at each other intensely. This was a new step for you both. Not just with each other, but ever. You were already feeling self conscious in the little you had. "We don't have to." He whispered. You nod,"I want to." You whisper back, your lips reuniting. His fingers brushed against your skin and he slowly started to remove what you had on. Your bra was moved aside, along with your panties. His eyes taking in your body. You look down, feeling extremely timid. Noticing this he lifted your chin gently and his lips skimmed against yours,"Yours so beautiful." He whispered into a kiss. Once again it was his turn, and his boxers were tossed aside. Your eyes go wide as you take in...him. "Wow." You say with a small smile. He smiles, with what was an almost silent chuckle. Your smiles come together as you kiss again. His lips trailed all over you, your hands never leaving him. He returned up to you, getting into position with you. "Are you sure?" He asked again. You move his hair away from his beautiful face and smile with a nod. You took a deep breath, but it was shaky from your fear. Noticing this his hand slipped over to yours and he interlocked fingers with you. His other hand came to your head and he gently and slowly pet your hair down,"It's gonna hurt a little at first but it will go away I promise, don't be afraid." He kissed your head,"Just focus on me." He said trying to make you as comfortable as possible. You look into his eyes and neither of your gazes waver from one another. He finally looks down to make sure he doesn't hurt you and you feel him enter you slowly and carefully. Your eyes clamp shut uncontrollably. A small gasp leaves your mouth and you exhale with a shaky breath as you feel the pain he was referring to. He looks up at you and kisses your head again and places his forehead on yours gently,"Shh I'm right here." He whispered soothingly,"I'm right here." He kept your hands intertwined, giving you a squeeze every few moments, reminding you he was there. He slowly moves into you until he's completely inside and he stops moving. You open your eyes to see him looking down at you worriedly. You could feel your eyes glossed with light, unshed tears,"Are you okay?" He asks as a tear escapes from your eye. He brushes it away after you nod, kissing him.

 **Ratliff:** "I'm afraid to hurt you I don't think I should." He said as he as hovered over you. You give him a reassuring smile,"It's always gonna hurt the first time...you couldn't hurt me." You whisper the last part and you watch him take a deep breath. He was just as nervous and scared as you were, if not more. He entered you very slowly and your eyes shut closed at the slight pain that had begun. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He asks quickly. You open your glossy eyes and nod,"I'm okay, keep going." He leans down and kisses you as he enters you further. Your hands move to his body. The pain was soon washed away by pleasure, and you just wanted more of him. The whole time he kept asking if you were okay, and you had to keep reassuring him. It was beautiful. Magical. The connection, the feelings, the love that filled the room was almost to much to put into words. Once it was over you lay side by side, looking each other in the eyes,"I love you." He whispered into a kiss." The words that had never been said before echoed in your brain.

 **Rocky:** "You scanned each others bodies up and down, taking in every bit of one another. Rocky leaned down and kissed you softly,"We don't have to do this." He said after breaking away. That was the third time he'd said that since you had gotten down on the bed. "You keep saying that." You whispered with a small smile,"Do you not want to?...do you not want me...?" You ask, a part of you feeling like he didn't want you. He immediately shook his head,"No no I do. I do want this (y/n)." He kissed you again,"I've always wanted you and right now I want you more then ever...but I don't want you to do something you're not ready for." His voice was a delicate breeze that danced through your ears, calming your nerves. Your fingers run into his hair and away from his face,"I want you. I'm ready for this." You assure him. Before he could ask if you were sure you brought your lips to his. He reciprocated and his hands glazed over your bare body. He backed away and steadied himself over you, preparing to enter you. You locked eyes with him as he slowly entered your body. Your hand moved up his arm and you gave it a squeeze as pain overcame you. You unconsciously bit your lip. "It's okay." He whispered soothingly in your ear,"It's okay." The pain drained from you, and you gave him a smile. He looked at your body with a smile,"God you're perfect." He said kissing you. Once the words left his mouth, in that moment, for the first time you felt perfect. Everything just felt so unbelievably perfect.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed:) love you!**

 **Q: Who from R5 would you wanna be best friends with? Besides Rydel ;)**

 **A: Probably Riker because he's just so sweet and I think he'd be a really supportive and icing friend to have**


	21. He distracts you

**Ratliff:** "Whatcha doin'?" He asks like a child as you sit on your bed studying for a massive exam you were to take in a mere 12 hours. "Studying." You reply quickly, your attention never abandoning your textbook. "Ya havin' fun?" He pokes you in your side, knowing it makes you laugh. You fight back a giggle and smack him away,"Ell come on!" You say annoyed. "Ugh! Alright fine. But one thing, it's important." He said seriously. You sigh, putting your attention on him. You turn to him to find that his face was serious, and in a split second, without his expression drifting, he quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss to your nose. You couldn't hold back a smile and you let out a giggle. He grins at the beautiful sound that he'd been dying to get from you. "I win!" He beams happily and wraps his arms around you, making you laugh even more. You knew you were never gonna go back to studying.

 **Riker:** You'd been studying forever, you felt your eyes getting heavy as the late hours of the day creeped along. You smelt something slithering into the room, something good. It was food...sweet...possibly chocolate. You tried to focus on your work. But in a few short moments the scent intensified. You felt an arm come around you, along with a small warm brownie. "Made your favorite." You heard your boyfriend say softly to you from behind. You smile and he starts to bring the brownie to your mouth, only to bring it away as it touched your lips. "Only if you take a break." He smirks. You turn to look at him,"Are you honestly taunting me with food?" You couldn't help but laugh as he started walking away. He turned to you before exiting the room and waved the brownie around,"Come and get it." He called. You huff,"That's just cruel."

 **Rocky:** you were sitting at your desk working on your homework when you heard your boyfriend coming up the stairs. He entered the room and ran his fingers through his hair which was usually out of frustration, which is why you stood, giving him a confused look. "(Y/n) you're not gonna believe what just happen, it's so bad!" He said shaking his head. You instantly became worried,"What, what happen?" You question. He sighs,"I walked in the house downstairs and I didn't see you and I knew you were up here but..." He sighed, shaking his head. "But what Rocky?" You look at him intently. "I wanted to hug you and you weren't there get over here." He says quickly as he swiftly pulls you over and wraps his arms around you, lifting you up. You laugh and wrap his arms around his neck.

 **Ross:** You were sitting at the table with your headphones in while you did your homework. They were too loud to hear anyone coming into the room. A pair of hands came to your shoulders and a gentle kiss was placed to the back of your head. You turn to see your boyfriend smiling down at you,"Hey." You say as you remove your headphones, but go straight back to your homework. "Hey beautiful. Whatcha doin?" His hands stay on your body."homework." You say simply. He smirks as he catches you biting you lip, something he knew you did when you were concentrating. But man did he love it. He gently moved your hair to one side and held it there as his lips feathers kisses into your neck. He trails up to a spot he knew drove you nuts,"Ross..." You warn moving away from his lips. Your brain was telling you to get back to work, while everyone bone in your body started to craved him. "Come on..." He whined into your ear,"take a break." He begged while his teeth took a small nibble onto your ear. You jump up from your seat,"That's it." You huff and your lips come together with his. He takes you and places you on the table, his hard groin pressing against you.


	22. What turns him on

**Ratliff:** Ellington loves when you kiss him nonstop. Once your lips connect with his all he wants with you. When you wrap your arms around him and your tongue slip into his mouth he just goes nuts.

 **Rocky:** Having the dirty mind he did, he loved when you were suggestive. When you whispered dirty things to him in public, or even at home. Even if he was working. Once the feeling of your breath slithered down his neck when you whispered would pull him away from whatever he was doing and he'd be all yours.

 **Ross:** In a heated moment, Ross loved when you were rough. He was usually the one who started it, but you would quickly catch on. He'd pin you to the wall and you'd push him off, turning you both around so he'd be the submissive one. You'd end up fight for dominance as you rolled around, your lips attacking each other.

 **Riker:** Your hands are what got him going. You'd start with your arms around his neck, or your hand in his, and they'd slowly work their way around his body. Once reaching his groin he'd let out a moan and his lips would crash into yours.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	23. Another guy flirts with you

**Riker:** The band had headed to Manhattan for the weekend for a show they were playing. You were all on your way to the subway, bustling through the crowd. Once you got to the subway you were walking on when an older gentleman bumped into you. You immediately backed up and excused yourself. He smirked down at you, eyeing your body,"That's quite all right sweetheart." Standing behind you, Riker immediately took your hand and pulled you along with him past the guy. You all sat down and you turned to your boyfriend,"Someone got jealous." You smirked. He shook his head,"I'm not jealous." He mumbled. You laugh and take his hand again, moving closer to him.

 **Rocky:** You had gone to the mall for the day with Rydel, and Rocky wanted to tag along. He was looking around at something while you and Rydel were a few feet away. You laughed with your friend when you felt a hand on your arm, you look up to see a young guy smiling. "Hey there cutie." He grinned. You turn to Rydel, not really knowing how to react. So you give a small smile,"Hi." You reply simply. But he kept going,"I couldn't help but notice you from over there...hope you're not already taken." You were about to reply when a familiar arm came around your shoulder,"Aww shucks well it's a shame she is. Run along little boy." He says giving the guy a wave and a death glare as he shook his head and walked away. You couldn't help but smile as Rocky turned to you,"Nobody calls you cutie but me." He kisses you quickly,"Cutie." He says seriously, making you giggle.

 **Ratliff:** Ellington was over signing a quick autograph for a 7 year old little girl. He looked up for a second to notice a guy looking at you, checking you out. He finished signing and gave the little girl a smile before walking to you and taking your hand casually and the two of you resumed walking. But he turned to the guy, who was clearly annoyed, and he gave a full toothed grin as if saying,'haha I win'.

 **Ross:** "Who was that?" Ross asked as you walked back over to him on the beach. You shrugged,"Just some guy flirting." You obviously weren't interested in the guy so you shut him out before it escalated. "Flirting? (Y/N) have you seen yourself? You're gorgeous he obviously only had one thing on his mind. Where is he?" He said searching around. You laughed,"Ross calm down nothing happened. Bedsides it's not like I was interested and I made it clear to him." You explain. He sighs,"Well now I'm gonna make it clear." He took you hand and pulled you up against his body, kissing you passionately. He broke away after several seconds but he remained close,"You,"He pecked your lips,"Mine." He said liked a child. Your eyes roll with a smile.


	24. You have a nightmare

**Ross:** You shot up, dead of night, drenched in sweat. You tried desperately to catch your breath. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you jumped, gasping and almost screaming out. "Hey hey shh it's okay it's me." You turn to see your boyfriend looking worriedly at you. "It's just me." He soothes as you put your head and your hands and once again try to grab any breaths. "What happen?" He asked moving so he could see your face. You swallow hard, regaining your normal breathing pattern. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you." You sigh,"Bad dream." You mumble. "Wanna talk about it?" He asks tucking your hair behind your ear and petting it down in back. "I never told you this..." You confess. "Told me what?" You take a deep breath before continuing,"I was abused as a kid. It was my dad..." His worried expression shifted to sadness, anger growing inside him at the thought of you being hurt by someone. But he didn't show it. "Physically?" You looked down,"Physically, mentally,...sexually..." You mumble the last part. He wanted to kill him. He actually wanted to kill him, with his bare hands. He tried to control his rage, as you continued."I've had this worry that he's gonna come back...or...". "Or what (y/n) he asks gently. "That's why when we first started dating I was distant. Why I didn't really want you to touch me in certain ways because I thought..." "Hey." He stopped you from finishing and gently lifted your chin to be eye to eye with one another. He kissed your head,"(y/n) you are everything to me, okay? I love you more than I can put into words and the last thing I would ever want is to hurt you. Nobody will ever lay a hand on you as long as I'm here." You blink tears out and he takes you in his arms,"Shh it's okay...it's okay you're safe." The two of you lay back down and he rubs your back, kissing your head every so often as you drift back to sleep.

 **Rocky:** Your eyes shot open. Gasping for breath you sit up and bring your knees to your chest, trying to relax. You turn around to see him just sitting up beside you, rubbing his eyes,"What's wrong?" He asks. You swallow the breath you were beginning to regain,"Nightmare." You answer simply. "You okay?" He asks moving your hair to see your face. You nod and look at him,"Just promise me something." He nodded,"Anything." "Don't leave me." He offered a smile and kissed you softly,"I'm not going anywhere."

 **Riker:** As soon as you sprang up you saw him already sitting up, catching you as you almost knocked heads with him. "Woah, hey it's okay." He said calmly. You sigh with relief at the sight of him. "What was it about?" He asked, already knowing what had troubled your sleep. "You...I watched you die...right in front of me...and I couldn't do anything and I..." You couldn't finish, you were loosing more breath by the minute. He cupped both sides of your face and looked at you, offering a warm smile,"Hey it's okay look, I'm right here. I'm right here I'm okay, you're okay everything's fine." Knowing he was right you nod as he takes you in his arms.

 **Ratliff:** "I couldn't see who it was. But it was creepy." You explain. "It was probably me. Or maybe Riker...ooh he can be a little creepy sometimes." He said seriously, making you laugh. "See? There it is." He smiled triumphantly,"You're okay princess." He said kissing your nose. He always knew how to make you smile.

* * *

 **Goodnight my loves!**


	25. He wakes you up

**Hello my dears! Hope you are all having magical days! Enjoy another chapter!**

* * *

 **Rocky:** The rare times Rocky woke you up, he would get cheeky. He turns over and wraps his arms around you, kissing your neck lightly until it eventually caused you to stir,"Good morning baby girl." He smiles. You turn over and face him, not wanting to get up and you'd cuddle into him.

 **Riker:** He doesn't like to wake you up, he liked to turn over and watch you sleep. But if he had to, he'd peck your head and play with your hair until your eyes fluttered open and he'd smile,"Morning angel." "It's early." You mumble in a tired tone, making him laugh,"I know, but it's time to get up." He'd say kissing your lips softly.

 **Ratliff:** "Wakey Wakey Princess." He whispered in your ear, giving you side a poke. You groan. But that doesn't stop him. "Come on, the sun is up. So should you." He smiled kissing your nose, making your smile. "There it is." He grins triumphantly.

 **Ross:** You feel his kisses trailing up your neck, his hand on your waist. His lips hit a ticklish spot on your neck and you try to hold in a laugh, but a tiny smile starts and a small laugh escapes. "What was that?" He smiles. You groan and move away but he pulls you back. His arm wraps around your waist and pull you to him, his lips hitting the spot again. This time you can't a small giggle. "Aww that was cutest sound in the world." He laughs,"Come on open those beautiful eyes." He whispers. You open them and huff,"Damn your charm."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It may not be your birthday but I'm sure someone somewhere is celebrating their birthday. And you'll be celebrating yours at some point so I'd like to be the first to say, Happy Birthday Sweetie! Hope your day is magical!**


	26. He walks in on you

**Ross:** Playing piano. You'd played a little bit here and there since you were a kid. But you never had any professional lessons, however you did teach yourself some things. When your boyfriend was out, sometimes you went to the piano and just played a little. Sometimes you'd hear him playing from another room and you'd try to replicate it. You didn't think you were that good, which is why you chose to not play in front of him. But he came home early one day and found you playing. "Whatcha doin?" He smiled from the doorway. You jump and turn to see him. "W-why are you home so early?" You say, not really knowing what to say. "A better question is why have I never heard you play before?" He walked over and joined you at the piano, sitting right beside you. You shrug. "You were playing what I did the other night. How did you learn it?" You shrug again,"I listened." He smiled,"Can I show you more?" You nod with a smile as he plays another small part of a song and you play it back.

 **Rocky:** Changing. You had just gotten out of the shower and you had only a bra and panties on as you searched the closet. "Hey baby girl you re-." He stopped halfway through the room as he looked up and saw you. You turn and he eyed your body with a smirk,"I don't know what to wear." You say. He walks forward and his arms come around you,"I think what you have on is perfect, sexy." He whispered in your ear, kissing your neck. You raise and eyebrow and turn in his arms to face him, your arms coming around his neck,"You really think I should go out like this...where other guys will see me?" You question. He frows,"Never mind." You laugh and he kisses you,"Mine." He pulls you closer making you laugh again.

 **Ratliff:** Sleeping. Ellington came home late from work, and you tried your best to stay awake. But you were too tired. You felt your eyes being weighed down by sleep and soon enough you were out cold. He walked in and smiled to see you fast asleep. He walked over and kissed your nose, pulling the blanket over you more. He walked around the bed and wrapped his arm over your waist, pulling you close to him.

 **Riker:** Singing. You hated singing in front of people, but when you were alone you loved it. Your boyfriend was at work, so you put your headphones in and sang along with your music. When two hands came onto you you jumped and almost screamed until you saw Riker smiling. "I didn't know you could sing." You shrug and take your headphones out,"I can't." He shook his head,"Yes you can. You should come on stage with us some time." "No! No! Way! Not happening!" You say as you walk away, you can hear him laughing behind you.

* * *

 **Goodnight loves!**


	27. Silent Moments

**Riker:** You both loved rainy days. So when you woke up one morning to a down pour, you decided to play hooky. You were sitting on the couch when, without explanation, Riker grabbed your hand and dragged you outside. He brought you out in the shower outside, right into the empty street. Cars could pass by at any second, but just for 5 minutes he didn't care. He smiled before pulling you toward him and started to sway you slowly, occasionally spinning you. He'd told you so many times he wanted to dance in the rain, with someone he loved. He looked down at you and smiled, cupping your face. He leaned in and kissed you passionately.

 **Ross:** You woke up in the middle of a night, a regular occurrence when you'd normally snuggle into Ross. However, he was working late. You got up to see his car there, and he was just walking in. You grab a sweater and zipped it up before walking downstairs to meet him. He had already entered the living room when you came down. You could see the stressed expression on his face, mixed with fatigue, and frustration. You walk forward and take his hand and wrap your other arm around him. His arms come around you and his head rests on your shoulder. Several moments go by before he backs away, kissing you. Still holding hands, the two of you walk upstairs to go to bed.

 **Rocky:** You walked into his office to find him on the floor, his legs crossed like a pretzel. His hands joint, elbows on his knees, mouth behind his fists. You knew he'd been working like crazy. He turned to you, no emotion shown on his features. You offer a comforting smile, love shown in your eyes. You hold your hand out to him and he takes it, kissing your head. You both lean toward each other and lean on each others heads, looking down at the floor.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I couldn't think of one for Ratliff! :'(**

 **But I hope you still enjoyed! Thank you for all the love I've been receiving! Love you all! Check out my new R5, Ross Lynch, Story Taking Chances!**


	28. First Date

**Ah good day everyone! Hope you are enjoying these preference's so far and you enjoy this next one ;)**

* * *

 **Riker:** When Riker, your friend, first asked you to come out somewhere with him on Saturday you didn't think much of it. You guys did stuff all the time alone. The two of you had just finished a nice dinner and were currently walking along the beach. The same beach you'd gone to with him and his siblings with many times in the past. Your shoes had been removed and you walked barefoot in the sand and over to the water. It was cold at first, your feet froze but soon adjusted to the temperature. You splashed him with water and he grabbed you, tickling your side as he lifted you up. Making you laugh. He placed you back down and looked at you, still smiling. "This was fun." You grinned and nodded, "This was very fun." His hand slid into yours as you walked down the shore in the water,"Pretty good first date, huh?" he said casually. At first you thought he was kidding. The two of you were close, so not only did his family joke about the two of you being a couple, but the fans shipped you two. So you would both throw a joke or two out about it. "What?" You ask turning to him. You didn't wanna laugh like you usually did, if he was serious you didn't wanna hurt his feelings. I mean the night you just spent together could very possibly be a date. But at the same time it couldn't. Being slightly taller he stopped and looked down at you, brushing your hair from your face that had blown from the wind and he started to lean in. At first you were shocked, but you looked at him and you couldn't help but lean in. A fire sparked inside you, soon exploding into a wild fire that spread throughout your entire body. Your hands came to his that were cupping your face and held them gently, kissing him again.

 **Ross:** It was a beautiful night, simple, and beautiful. The two of you walked for a majority of the night. In fact that's all you did. It was a pretty late hour when he came to your house, so it was dark. You came to an open field where you laid on the ground, looking up at the only source of light that illuminated the area. Millions of stars surrounding a full moon. It was like a scene in a movie, you couldn't believe how perfect it was. You both laid there in silence until he broke it. Ross sat up and smiled at you, "I'm almost positive you told me earlier that you loved to dance." Before you could respond he took your hands and lifted you off the ground, standing you up in front of him. "And I would be honored if I could dance with you." He whispered. Your face inches away. His arm wrapped around your waist while his other hand took yours. Your arm came around his neck as he started to sway you back and forth. You heard him start to him softly in your ear. You could feel his breath against your neck, your head rested against his. You close your eyes, taking in every bit of the moment. He moved back and spun you out, and back into him, making you laugh.

 **Ratliff:** Ellington walked you both to a near by park. You both went to the swings and swung back and forth slowly as you talked. He asked about you, you asked about him. He tried to throw in an occasional joke hear and there, the first joke he said made you laugh and he just had to hear more. He tried to get you to laugh, or smile at the very least. Your laugh was music to his ears and he craved more. he hung on your ever word as you spoke. He looked at you intently as you spoke, a small smile on his face. Your night with was a fun one. You laughed more then you had in a while. Once you took him you should be getting home he stood and took your hand, looking at you with a smile. "You're extremely beautiful." He said simply. You look down to hide a blush and feel him peck your head. Your heart fluttering.

 **Rocky:** Both being a fan of horror movies, the two of you went to a late night movie. You were basically the only other ones in the theater. There was another young guy sitting in the front, and an older couple sitting three rows behind you. You always liked horror movies, and never scared by them. But you got a little creeped out by this one. Something popped out with a scream and you flinched. You heard Rocky laughing beside you, "Scared?" he asked like he already knew the answer. You shrug it off,"No." But still, he could see past your words. He wrapped your arm around you and pulled you close, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the monsters." He joked. But it only sounded like he was half kidding. You smile at the words and lean in, resting your head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Just a quick note I am always looking for new prompts so if you have any ideas don't hesitate you comment them! Thanks loves!**


	29. Best Friends

**Riker:**

"Riker come on thi-"

"No no I got this." He cut you off. The two of you were sitting on the floor in the living room, candles lighting the room. The rhythmic sound of thunder filling the room. Once the power went out, you couldn't think of anything better to do. So you ended up talking and one thing led to another...now you were both trying to prove how well you knew each other.

"Purple-NO! ...Lavender." He corrected himself proudly, making you laugh.

"Very good." You smile, taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl that sat between you to. "Your turn."

He thinks for a second before you see his expression brighten when a question hits him,"Who's my best friend?" He asked.

There really only seemed to be one logical answer,"Ratliff?"

He shook his head immediately,"No. You." He said simply. You look up at him, surprised, and smile.

"Really?" 5 1/2 months you two have been together. Hearing him say you were his best friend, kinda felt like a step forward. You had been friends before you were dating, close friend in fact. You thought that went away when you started dating.

He looked up and smiled,"Well yeah." He picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at you. You giggle as it hits your nose.

"Loser." He smirks, just like he had before you started dating.

 **Ratliff:**

"Come on..." He begged,"Best friend?"

You turn and laugh,"No! Ell you can't use that to get what you want."

He'd been pleaded for you to try something with him.

"I'm not I'm telling the truth. You are my best friend." He came around and hugged you from the side,"My beautiful, loving, open minded, best friend." He mused with a content smile. He swayed you back and forth, leaning his head against yours. You try to bite back a smile, but he see's it.

"Come on." He laughs, poking your cheek.

You finally caved,"Ugh! Fine!"

"Yes!" He beams before taking your hand and guiding you outside, where it was pouring rain. Once you were both out he started to jump around, making you do the same.

 **Rocky:**

You walked in from school, relieved to be back. You had stayed later to get homework done at the library. You sigh, closing the door behind you. You put you keys down and started to walk upstairs to your bedroom when a hand came to your mouth. You were about to scream when you were pinned to the wall and you came face to face with your boyfriend. You immediately relax and move his and from your mouth,

"Dammit Rocky!" You felt a smile starting to form on you, but you but it back.

He smirked,"Haha I scared you." He teased.

You roll your eyes and push him away with a playful hit,"Screw you." You smile.

"You can do that if you like." He whispers in your ear as you start to walk away.

"In your dreams." You laugh as you start walking into the bedroom.

"All the time darling." He smiles, following right behind you.

You keep walking away after you put your bag down, but he takes your hand and pulls you back,"Hold up." He pulls you close, making you smile.

"I haven't seen you all day. I missed you."

"Prove it." You wrap your arms around his neck.

He leans down and kisses your head before hugging you tightly.

"That's enough proof I can't breath." You manage to say. He laughs before releasing you.

He looked down at you smiling still.

"What?"

"You're my best friend." He says seriously.

You smile,"I better be I've been putting up with you for ten years."

"Putting up with my sexiness." He says, flipping his hair dramatically.

You laugh,"I hate you."

"I love you." He says into a kiss.

 **Ross:**

"(Y/N)" he says softly. You were both in bed. You thought Ross was asleep.

"Mm." You say, not opening your eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" He asks. He turned over and his hand came to your waist.

"Yeah." You say quietly.

He was quiet for a minute, but then spoke softly and seriously. His hand moved down your arm to your hand.

"Well...actually first...do you believe in soulmates?" He asked.

You thought for a minute,"Kind of." You answered,"Why?"

He came closer. His head half against yours,"Well...cause...your mine."

You turn your head towards his a little,"Really?"

"It feels like it. I mean a soulmate is like a best friend right. But it's a best friend who you love more then anything. You're my best friend, and I love you...more then anything. And I feel like no matter what happens that's never gonna change."

You turn around completely and smirk,"You realized this at 2:17 in the morning?"

He smiles and shrugged,"I was watching you sleep. It just kinda came to me."

You laugh and snuggle into him, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Hehe love yew!**


	30. Dark

**Ross** : You were having a sleepover with Rydel. An average thing that consisted of nothing more then what it was. Two 5 year old girls, sharing a bed, giggling under covers as they laughed at each other and themselves. However, in the late hours of the night, you snuck out of bed, being carful to not wake Rydel. You toddled your way to your other best friend Ross' room. Something you did often. But before you even got there you bumped into him. It was dark, and the only light came from the occasional lightning from the storm that brewed from outside.

"What's wrong?" Ross whispered in his little boy tone, noticing that you were clutching onto you're stuffed monkey extra tight.

"It's really dark...and scary." You confess quietly.

He heard the fear in your eyes, and like always, tried to act like the big strong man coming to the rescue, and stayed brave. He took your hand and held it tightly,"Come here." He said before pulling you along. He brought you into the living room where there was a big window, making the storm visible from inside. The two of you sat on the couch and he pointed outside when the light of struck again,"See. It makes it brighter. So it's not that bad to be in the dark. Here." He stood up again and quickly grabbed a blanket, coving you with it as he joined you underneath.

"It's loud.." You say, now being startled by the loud thunder that crackled through the earth just before the lightening made its striking attack to split the sky.

"Don't worry, you're safe in the house." He said snuggling with you. You snuggle into him further, keeping yourself warm. "Are you sure?"

Ross nodded and wrapped his arm around you. Again, trying to be the big strong man he considered himself to be. After all, he was already 5 years of age..

"I promise."

 **Ratliff** : "Are you sure you wanna just light one?" You ask looking at the one single candle on the table next you.

He nodded with a smile,"Set's the mood." He shrugged with a nonchalant nature about him,"Cause baby, I'm just that romantic."

"And cause the power went out..?"

He pointed to you, lowering his head and giving a serious look,"No sass after I've set the mood."

You laugh as he takes your hand and pulls you over next to him. You lean your head on his shoulder and dramatically kisses your head,"Where for art thou Romeo." He says in a whisper,"Right here that's where!" He grins proudly.

"Ell...that is not what the means.." You chuckle.

"Shh..." He starts petting your hair down,"Just let it happen."

 **Rocky** : "Okay look you've proved your point, can you turn the lights on now?" You beg as you stood in pitch darkness. You felt a pair of hands come into contact with your body. You jump until a light, gentle tone passes through your ear,"Don't be scared."

"Rocky come on I admitted it, I'm afraid of the dark. You win can we move on now."

His hands found your waist and he turned your body around to face him,"Now what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help you overcome your fear?"

He ran his hands up until he got to your head where he moved your hair away from your face. You felt his breath on your face as he got closer,"Just relax. Don't think of the dark as a bad thing."

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"Well, any fear I have goes away in the dark..I have more confidence. Take more risks." His tone deepened. His breath became more intense as he leaned in. Soon you felt his lips connect with yours and his hand cup your face. Out of shock, you didn't react. But soon something took over you and you kissed him back. You felt butterflies inside, your heart rate increases rapidly in speed as you pulled away.

"Maybe the dark is better." You whisper before wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him again.

* * *

 **Ahh I couldn't think of one for Riker I'm sorry :'(**

 **Stay tuned for more! Leave requests in always looking for more! And comment thoughts!**


End file.
